Love Can Be Found In All Sorts Of Places
by Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed by Inuyasha for the last time. She comes home bloodied and battered. She wants revenge on him and Kikyou. Who can help her? FBINU xover AkitoKagome
1. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha.  
  
Now don't get all shocked on me, but this is an Akito/Kagome pairing.  
  
A young girl was sitting at the edge of a well. Crystalline colored Tears cascading down her pale white colored skin. Her frail hands grasping a bow, and her chocolate brown eyes widened with fear. The dark black locks had blotches of blood in it. Her blood. Her green school uniform was torn and dirty. Her breathing was slow and ragged.  
  
"K-Kagome," asked her little brother Souta. He had short dark locks and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was the same as hers. He was wearing a set of teddy bear pajamas.  
  
"Sou..ta," she said before passing out.  
  
Souta panicked. He was flailing. He tried picking up Kagome, but he was too little and too weak.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOM!" He yelled as a last resort.  
  
"Souta honey, what are you doing out of...OH MY GOD KAGOME!" yelled her mother. She had the same color skin, eyes, and hair except hers was shorter. She ran inside and called an ambulance.  
  
Then she ran back outside and tried to wake her daughter up, but it was no use, she just wouldn't. Her mother was trying to find out who did this when Kagome uttered one word.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
Souta's eyes widened. InuYasha, his hero, had done this. But why?  
  
Kagome was driven to the hospital in the ambulance with her mother, grandfather, and brother close behind. When they arrived the doctors immediately took her to the emergency room.  
  
"Mom, do you think she's going to be alright?" asked Souta.  
  
"I hope so honey, I hope so," she said patting her sons head.  
  
"MS. HIGURASHI!" yelled a young girl. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue school uniform. She looked to be about Kagome's age.  
  
"Tohru!? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.  
  
"I came here because one of my friends got in a fight. She lost though," Tohru said, eyes downcast, "but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Tohru...Kagome was hurt, real bad."  
  
"Oh no, where is she?"  
  
"The doctors..."  
  
"Ms. Higurashi you may see your daughter now," said a nurse interrupting her sentence.  
  
"Oh thank Heaven," she turned to Tohru, "would you like to go see her?"  
  
"Yes, but can my friends come too?"  
  
"Of course dear."  
  
Two boys walked over. One had short dark silver hair with purple eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
The other had orange hair and red eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a cross on the back and a pair of black jeans.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, I would like you to meet my friends Yuki and Kyo Sohma," she said pointing to them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you both," she said before turning and following the nurse.  
  
The others followed as well. They walked to a small room and went inside. Kagome was on a bed looking up at the ceiling; her wounds were merely scars now. It was weird.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Are you alright?" asked Tohru.  
  
"I'm fine Tohru-chan," she said smiling.  
  
Ms. Higurashi saw through that smile and knew she was hiding something, but what?  
  
"I'm allowed to leave now," Kagome said to her mother.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
"Hey Tohru-chan guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Starting tomorrow, I'm going to your school."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, so see you tomorrow."  
  
"See you tomorrow Aibou."  
  
Kagome walked out with her mother behind her.  
  
"I sense something weird coming from that girl," said Kyo.  
  
"Yes, for once you're right," said Yuki.  
  
This is my first time trying this pairing so please, be nice 


	2. Inuyasha Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha  
  
Kagome walked warily to her room. The steps seemed to grow as she continued up the path. Her legs stung as she made larger steps. Finally she made it upstairs and went into her room. She jumped on the bed and sighed deeply before collapsing in tears. One after another they began cascading down her cheek, like a never ending river.  
  
"Why InuYasha, why?" she chocked out.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome was sitting down on the Goshinboku tree, waiting for InuYasha to come back. Then she saw a head of silver hair. She stood up with a smile on her face, until she saw something else. Another head, with black hair, was on his back.  
  
"InuYasha, why did you bring Kikyou here?" she asked.  
  
InuYasha had long silver locks and amber eyes, he wore a blood red haori, and a twisted smirk was on his face.  
  
Kikyou was her incarnation, brought back to life by magic. She was just a walking clay pot. She looked exactly like Kagome.  
  
"Kikyou wants her soul back," he said smirking.  
  
She stared. Astonished that he was going to kill her for Kikyou. Then she gathered up all her strength and stared him down with a glare.  
  
"It's my soul, she lost it when she died. She's just a walking clay pot. InuYasha you are such a fool, she's using you!" she yelled to him.  
  
"Now my reincarnate, you know that InuYasha loves me and only me, how stupid can you be? Did you really think he loved you? Your just my shadow, he'd rather have the real thing not some copy," said Kikyou with a sneer on her face.  
  
"For your information my dear INCARNATE, I am not your reincarnation but Midoriko's."  
  
"Keh, You too weak to be that priestesses reincarnation," InuYasha said.  
  
He lunged at her claws at the ready. Kagome tried to move out of the way, but to no avail, his claw brushed against the skin of her stomach. She screamed in agony as the blood poured out of her body.  
  
InuYasha went to strike back but Kagome stood up.  
  
"SPIRIT BOW!" she yelled.  
  
A bow of white and gold appeared in her hand. She pulled back as if she had an arrow already inside it.  
  
"ARROW OF SOULS!" She yelled before releasing the invisible arrow.  
  
A white fletched arrow appeared with a sort of heavenly glow to it. It was headed straight for InuYasha, but at the last second it veered to the left and hit Kikyou, straight in the stomach. The souls that she had acquired over the years left her body and the rest of Kagome's soul returned to her.  
  
"You-you..." InuYasha said quietly in rage. His eyes turned red and his fangs grew. On his face four purple stripes appeared.  
  
"Oh no," Kagome said to her self.  
  
She did the only things she could in this situation, she ran. She ran far, far away. She tried to make it to the Bone Eater's Well. When she arrived there she sprinted just to get inside, when she made it to the rim she felt something go across her back.  
  
InuYasha clawed her. She screamed as she fell inside. Then she felt a warm light.  
  
'Young Miko,' she heard.  
  
'Who are you?' she asked.  
  
'It is me Midoriko.'  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
"Young Miko it is time for you to make your wish on the Shikon no Tama.'  
  
'But, I don't know what to wish for.'  
  
'What do you desire the most?'  
  
'I just want Sango, Miroku, and Shippou to be happy. Also I would love for the well to be sealed forever.'  
  
'As you wish young miko.'  
  
Kagome felt the warmth disappear and she landed softly on the ground of the well. She saw the roof overtop the house and sighed in relief. She climbed up the ladder slowly, careful not to fall or aggravate her wounds any father.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She buried her head in her pillow and cried harder.  
  
'Why InuYasha? WHY?!' she thought in her head.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up and felt a bit groggy. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed. She was wearing the blue uniform for her new school.  
  
"Kagome! Hurry or you'll be late for school!" yelled her mother.  
  
"CHOTTO MATTE KAASAN!" she yelled.  
  
Kagome ran downstairs with a little backpack and ran out the door. She ran all the way to the school. Then she heard whispering and a loud voice called her name.  
  
Who ever answers correctly gets to be in my next story with the person they want to be. So who is calling her name? Review me your answers. 


	3. YOUR BACK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha  
  
"KAGOME-SAMA!" yelled a chipper voice.  
  
'Why does that voice sound familiar?' Kagome thought.  
  
She turned around and saw someone who she thought she would never see.  
  
"M-MIROKU-SAMA!" she yelled and ran over to him.  
  
Sure enough there was the black haired, violet eyed, peverted monk she traveled with in the Fuedel Era. They both hugged and were laughing when Kagome felt a hand on her backside.  
  
"PERVERT!" she yelled and smacked him.  
  
Miroku fell back clutching his now red cheek. He smiled at her.  
  
"I missed you Kagome-sama. Oh, Sango and Shippou are here to you know," he said.  
  
"Really!" she said suprised.  
  
'How did they get here?' she thought.  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!" a loud voice rang through the school yard.  
  
"S-SANGO-CHAN!" Kagome yelled.  
  
A young girl came in view. She had long black hair put in a ponytail and brown eyes. She could've passed for Kagome's older sister.  
  
"Nice to see you again Kagome-chan. Oh and Shippou's coming too," she said.  
  
As soon as those words left her mouth. What looked to be a teenaged Shippou came into view. He had grown taller and had the same orange hair, yet he didn't have the fox ears, tail, or paws. He was grown.  
  
"Hey Kagome," he said.  
  
"Shippou!" she yelled before hugging him.  
  
"I missed you to Kagome," he said.  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked at all of them.  
  
"Tell me, how did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"Your wish Kagome-chan, your wish is what brought us here," said Sango.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled. She was glad to have her friends back.  
  
"Come on lets go to class," she said.  
  
They all walked down the hallway. When Kagome spotted Tohru, Yuki and a man she didn't know. All of them hid behind a pillar. The man had purple hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. He had his hand on the side of Yuki's face. Yuki looked terrified.  
  
"I wonder what's going on," said Kagome softly.  
  
"Me too," Sango said.  
  
Then Tohru pushed him out of the way. The man looked shocked but it wore off in a few seconds. Then he left.  
  
"TOHRU!" Kagome called out.  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan," Tohru said.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, ready to go to class?"  
  
"Yeah, by the way I would like you to meet my friends Sango, Shippou, and Miroku."  
  
"Nice to meet you all."  
  
They all started off to class. Kagome cast a glance behind her back to see the same man staring at her.  
  
'Who is he?' she thought before running ahead of everyone else. 


	4. The Legend partly And Kayori

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha  
  
Kagome was sitting at her desk chewing on her pencil. She wasn't paying attention to the teachers lecture at all. She was still thinking about the man that she saw. The teacher noticed her spaced out look and walked over to her. He slammed a few books down on her desk.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, would you please the whole class what the whole lecture was about?" he asked.  
  
Kagome smirked. She heard it all. It was unbearable to hear but she heard it all.  
  
"Ok, the Shikon no Tama was given to a priestess named Kikyo. She had the powers to purify it. In the middle of the purifying a hanyou named Inuyasha came and stole the jewel. She found him and pinned him to the Gohsinboku tree for all eternity. But it is said that a young girl from our time traveled back into the well and accidentally freed Inuyasha and shattered the jewel. She and the hanyou went on a journey to collect the shards and on the way of their journey they met a monk, a taijia, and a kitsune. Together they all collected the jewel shards. But one day the hanyou betrayed the young woman and she came back making a wish on the jewel before she left," Kagome explained boredly.  
  
Shippou, Sango, and Miroku snickered to themselves. Of course Kagome would know the legend, she was in it! They watched as the teacher grumbled and went back to his desk. Soon the bell rang and everyone went to their next class.  
  
(I'm too tired to write what happened in school so I'll skip to afterwards)  
  
The almost complete Shikon hunters were walking home. They were all deep in thought.  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!" yelled a hyper voice. The group turned around and saw a young girl running towards them.  
  
"KAYORI-CHAN!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Kayori had long black hair and crystal clear eyes. They were very unusual but when she got mad they would both flash red. She was about Kagome's height. She was wearing a white blouse with a short black skirt. That was the uniform for their neighboring school, Takushi High. Before she could get in contact with Kagome, Miroku was right in front of her.  
  
"My fair beautiful madien, will you do the honor of bearing my child?" he asked taking his hand in hers.  
  
"YOU LEACH!" she screamed and kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
  
Miroku fell down groaning in pain.  
  
"That'll teach you," said Shippou.  
  
Kagome was laughing along with Sango.  
  
"Kayori, this is Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Sango, Shippou, Miroku meet my friend Kayori," Kagome introduced them.  
  
The all nodded at each other, well except for Miroku who was still in pain.  
  
"Well Kagome, I just came here to tell you I'm starting at your school tomorrow. It was nice meeting you all though," said Kayori walking away,  
  
Sorry its so Short but I had nothing else to write. Also Kayori will be paired with Kyo and Miroku with Sango and Shippou with Rin (you won't find out how until I post it). But its mostly an Akito/Kagome story. And everyone will know why Shippou is not his hyper active self in the next chapter- Explain why HE is here. Well until then Ja Ne. 


	5. FLUUUUUUUUFFFYYYY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket.  
  
Kagome walked to her house. It was fairly large. When she entered there was a set of steps that led to the main floor. She walked up them and saw the last person she would have expected.  
  
"F-FLUFFY!!!" she yelled. She ran over and hugged him by his neck, "OH FLUFFLY I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!!...Wait, How did you get here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru grunted and Kagome let go of him. He was still the Silver haired amber eyed taiyoukai she use to know. She looked to the left of him and saw little Rin, well she wasn't as little anymore. She had the same black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"We got here by waiting almost 500 years for you," said Rin.  
  
"But how did you..." Kagome started.  
  
"She was made into a youkai by me," said Sesshoumaru, "she wanted to see you again so I had to lengthen her life span."  
  
"...Shippou will be so happy to see you."  
  
"We've seen him already, for the past 500 years."  
  
Kagome smiled. Then Shippou came bounding through the door.  
  
"Sorry for coming in but the door was unlocked so...L-Lord Sesshoumaru," Shippou said.  
  
"Shippou," he said.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to America for a while."  
  
"Yes well we got the flights mixed up and I made someone take my place."  
  
"Fluffy what do you work as?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I am the manager of Sony Entertainment and I would like it if you didn't call me fluffy."  
  
"But I like calling you Fluffy."  
  
"Yes well I think that name is degrading so I would like you to call me by my name from now on."  
  
"Ok Sessho."  
  
"..."  
  
Kagome then walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"Tea anyone?" she asked,  
  
"Yes please," said Rin.  
  
"Sesshou?"  
  
"Sure, why not. I've survived this long eating ningen food."  
  
"Shippou."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Kagome went inside and made the tea. Then she came back out.  
  
"So what have you all been doing for the last 500 years?" Kagome asked very curiously.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru has been teaching Shippou and I to fight," said Rin.  
  
"Really?" she asked turning to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes, I have. It is imperative for them to learn to fight," he said calmly.  
  
They all sat in silence.  
  



End file.
